I'll Meet You There
by Dracosgirl4evernalways
Summary: Hermione changed over the summer; so has Draco. What will happen when Voldemort is thrown into the picture with Dumbledore's ' magic touch? this is in 7th year and it probably should be PG-13 but i might bring it to 'R' material
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: of course I don't own the characters, ( even though I wish I had Draco..oh I love bad boys..) they belong to JKR but the plot is mine, and um, here it is! ( don't be too harsh this is only my first try ( well second but I didn't have time to finish the other one )  
  
Ch.1: Bye Bye Hogwarts Express  
  
" OMG! I'm gonna be late!" Hermione practically yelled. She was frantically brushing her hair when all of a sudden  
  
" Oh Hermione! Look at the time! You're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" her mother yelled from downstairs.  
  
" Uh, yea mum, I kinda already knew that!" Hermione screamed back down, frustrated at how annoying her mum could be," My mom can be so stupid at times! Of course I'm trying to hurry; can't she hear me up here? I'm making enough noise to wake the dead!!" Mione said to herself.  
  
" Uh! I only got 20 more minutes! " she screamed. Then, she threw all of her stuff in her trunk and, after using a simple spell, made it smaller and placed it in her pocket, then ran downstairs.  
  
Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. She even doubted that Harry and Ron would even recognize her. Now, she used a straightening charm that she learned from Lavender ( she was very grateful to have them in her dormitory, yet they could be annoying with their many questions and gossip. ) Her hair longer, ( a little more than mid-back straight ( like I said), she also got blonde and light brown highlights with hot pink tips. She was very petite, barely over 110 pounds, size 3, and filled out perfectly in all the right areas. Unlike when she was little, she now wore make-up that really brought out her eyes. Over all, she was beautiful, and could have her pick of men, except for the one she wanted: Harry, and for some reason she always felt a connection with Draco. She felt that all his name-calling was just a cover and, well, she didn't know how to explain it but she always wanted to be near him, to be within arms reach, for her to be his, better yet, for him to be hers.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
" Sh!t! Crap! Fvck! " Hermione yelled as she ran as fast as she could toward the barrier, not even noticing the onlookers watching with questioning looks.  
" Crap! " she yelled again as she ran and fell on top of a very cute and tall blonde.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be standing in front of the barrier its just.."  
  
They both looked at how they landed, then blushed. Draco offered his hand to the girl standing in front of him. She grabbed it thankfully and then, scaring the crap out of him, yelled, " Draco?! Uh, I-I mean Malfoy! Is that you? "  
" Granger?!" Many thoughts ran through his head like ' I just apologized to Granger! ' ' OMG! I just helped Granger up! ' ' Damn! Hermione got hot over the summer! ' ' uh, did I just say Hermione? NO! I meant Granger! ' he slapped himself upside the head, with hermione giving him a confused look when all of a sudden they heard a extremely loud " CHOO!!" they made them both jump. After realizing that they had just missed the Hogwarts Express, they both whispered  
"Sh!t.."  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of my second attempt of writing a fanfic. I just HAD to write one about Draco and Hermione because they are just meant to be lol. Well sorry guys but in the next few chapters ( like once they actually get to Hogwarts ) hermione wont be with Draco YET but instead with Harry but don't worry, he'll get her EVENTUALLY. I still don't know where I'm gonna go with this story so if you got any ideas email me at Southernbabe975@aol.com and be sure to put ' Chapters for story ( FF )' in the subject and if I like it I'll be sure to add a thanx at the bottom of the chapter and dedicate that chapter to you. Hope you like! Plz r/r! 


	2. Chapter 2:Uh

Chapter 2: Uh...  
  
Disclaimer: plain and simple: I don't own Harry Potter, or the series, just Draco and Tom Felton. Naw, I wish, but I own the plot and any thing you don't recognize!  
  
(A/n: well, I might not do the harry hermione thing, but I'm not sure because I might put them together for a lil while so I'm still not sure. )  
  
I wanted.to be like you, I wanted everything, So I tried.to be like you, And I got swept away...  
  
I didn't know that, It was so cold and, You needed someone to show you the way, So I took your hand and, We figured out that, When the time comes I'll take you away..  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, So lonely inside, so busy out there, And all you wanted was somebody who cares..  
  
I'm sinking slowly, So hurry hold me, Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on.. Please can you tell me, So I can finally see, Where you go when you're gone..  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, So lonely inside, so busy out there, And all you wanted was somebody who cares..  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares, If you need me, you now I'll be there...  
  
If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here, (echo) So lonely inside, so busy out there, And all you wanted was somebody who cares..(echo) (x2)  
  
Please can you tell me, So I ca finally see, Where you go when you're gone...  
  
--All You Wanted ( Michelle Branch )  
  
( sorry guys, I know its not a song fic but I heard it on the radio and thought it sounded perfect for the chapter! And btw, I kinda like putting songs on some chapters so every once in awhile I might so I thought I'll give you a heads up! Well, on with the story! )  
  
They stood there for awhile, wondering what to do, and just stood there amazed that they just missed there ride to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I have no freaking clue"  
  
Her stomach growled and she remembered she didn't eat breakfast. " Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and I don't feel like standing here for the rest of my life. So, have you ever ate muggle food before?"  
  
" Huh? What? " Draco said looking up very startled. He didn't know what the deal was but he just couldn't stop thinking of Mione, even though she was standing right in front of him. ' this is going to be an interesting year.' Draco whispered to himself before Hermione gave him a look and said " are you coming or what? "  
  
Realizing how far behind he was, he ran and caught up with Mione, even though he had to admit, he didn't mind the view from behind.  
  
" So what kind of food do muggles eat? " Draco asked, wondering what DID they eat.  
  
" Well, just normal food like hamburgers, salads, milkshakes, tacos, pizzas, ice cream, just whatever the nearest fast food place contains really."  
  
" um, alright, I'll just pretend I understood what you just said.  
  
They've walked further then they had thought and finally reached a food court. To their left stood Dairy Queen, McDonald's, Sonic, and Pizza Hut. To their right stood Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC, and Wendy's. When she pointed out each store and told him what they contained, Draco gave a confused look when she came upon Burger King and Dairy Queen.  
  
" So, are those two stores married or something? I mean Burger KING and Dairy QUEEN."  
  
Hermione looked at him to see if he was just playing around, but when she saw that he had a serious look on his face, she busted out laughing.  
  
" What's so funny? " asked Draco, quite annoyed that he didn't know what was so funny and that people wouldn't stop looking in their direction.  
  
" Hermione! What's so funny?" Draco whined. ' hold up, did I just say..'  
  
Mione stopped laughing and just looked at him with disbelieving eyes. " What did you just call me?" "well, uh, um, well.Hermione " " Not mudblood, or muggleborn, or any of that?" " Um, no.."  
  
Hermione jumped up and hugged a very confused Draco.  
  
" uh, why are you hugging me?" "Because you didn't call me mudblood! You called me Hermione! You called me Hermione!!!"  
  
Draco just stood there, wondering what the deal was, but he had to admit, she wasn't a dirty filthy mudblood, she was...Hermione. For the first time, they looked at each other as friends, not enemies, not arguing classmates, but as friends.  
  
After a long silence of them just standing there, Hermione's stomach growled and Draco chose to eat at Taco Bell.  
  
" Welcome to Taco Bell, how may I help you?" the cashier asked.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with questioning eyes, then Hermione said " We'll like a Mexican pizza, 6 soft tacos, and two medium drinks."  
  
" That'll be $8.40. " Hermione handed her a ten and walked with their food to get drinks. She asked Draco what he wanted to drink but he said he'll go and see what drinks they had and to go ahead and pick out a seat.  
  
" Hmm, 'push'." Draco did what the little sign said and jumped back when a loud sound came from it and ice tumbled out.  
  
" Hermione! The thingy doesn't like me! "  
  
Hermione laughed softly and replied in a babyish tone: " aw, is lil' drakie scaredddd?"  
  
" That's not funny! And don't say 'Drakie' cuz Pansy calls me that and I get enough torture from her! "  
  
" Whatever you say my lil' dray "  
  
Draco gave her an annoyed stared and she just laughed. They munched on until Draco accidentally spilled some mild sauce on the corner of his cheek.  
  
" um Draco? You got some :: laughs:: taco sause on your cheek! "  
  
Of course he tried to wipe off the opposite side, so she thought she'll help him out. She leaned over to wipe it off when without knowing, she started to lean a little further and so did Draco, til their lips met. At the moment that didn't know what they were doing, except for that they didn't want to let go. When Draco deepened the kiss, Hermione came back to reality from the world where she felt like she belonged, and realized what she was doing. Apparently Draco did too because they both leaned back and just stared into the others eyes, barely believing that that just happened.  
  
" Whoa.." they whispered together.  
  
(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~ )~)  
  
A/N: whats the deal with me and ending it where they say something together? Lol HAHA! Cliffhanger!!! Hehehehehe! Well, thanx for my reviewers: Apollonia2 ( My very first reviewer!!! ), DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, feltons-no.1-dominatrix 


End file.
